


Future

by SonLascivious



Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonLascivious/pseuds/SonLascivious
Summary: In Nyx's final moments, he realizes it was all worth it.
Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Future

“Not the worst way to go… Rule well, young king.”

Nyx should have been scared as he focused on the sunrise rather than his own body turning to ash, but he wasn’t. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt truly at peace. He had done what he could to secure a better future for their star and that was all he could ask for. Luna was safe with Libertus and the prince was safe with his retinue, so now the future was in their hands. They were capable hands and he had no doubt that both Noctis and Lunafreya would see to it that they fulfilled the ‘destiny’ that the young oracle had gone on about since he met her.

There was no pain as he closed his eyes and slowly felt himself drifting away. It was an odd feeling knowing he was dying with nothing to do about it. He could see himself dying, but of course he tried not to focus on that part. At least now he could see Selena again. He could share his stories of his time as a glaive with the sister that was the cause of his resolve. If not for her he might have stayed in Galahd with her and their mother. His mother. He tried not to think about the fact that she might be alone in Galahd with no way of knowing about his passing and that was the only thing that truly worried him as he slipped away. But at least his death would keep her safe. Everything he did was for her. For Selena.

For Galahd.


End file.
